Grilles of various types and various forms of construction are widely used as sun shades, decorative facings, such as on walls and ceilings, and as vision barriers. It is highly desirable that grilles of this type, particularly when they are of large size, be fabricated in such a way that they can be shipped in knocked-down condition and assembled at the site. It is also desirable with such grilles that the number of different parts involved in the grille be minimized, in the interests of economy and ease of assembly, to keep parts manufacture and on-site erection costs low and minimize the possibility of assembly errors.